Quests
Afbeelding:Questicon.PNG In runescape zijn er verschillende mensen of monsters die je hulp nodig hebben. Een quest is een opdracht of hulp die jij van iemand krijgt. Het is dan de bedoeling dat jij die quest voltooid. Je kan de quest maar één keer doen. Sommige questen zullen moeilijk zijn en de andere andere zullen weer makkelijk zijn. Je krijgt ook altijd een beloning als je de quest hebt gehaald. Je beloning is meestal XP in een Skills en quest punten of toegang tot een nieuw gebied, item of mini game of iets anders. right Voor members die alle questen hebben gehaalt, hebben ook nog de mogelijkheid om een mooie questcape te halen bij de Wise Old Mand. Je kunt de lijst van questen zien in je quest journal op je Runescape scherm. De questen hebben in je quest journal een verschillende kleur. Rood Nog niet gestart Geel Nog bezig Groen Voltooid Sommige questen zijn ook mini questen. Deze questen zullen niet al te lang duren en je krijgt er ook geen quest punt voor. Er zijn in totaal 137 questen, waarvan er 119 voor members zijn. Met in totaal 258 quest punten te behalen. Voor de meeste questen questen heb je ook nog eens bepaalde skill nodig. Hieronder staan de max skills die je nodig hebt om alle questen te voltooien. |} Lijst met questen Als je iets specefieks zoekt druk dan op Ctrl F, en zoek de quest die je zoekt! Non-member questen {|class=wikitable" !Quest !Lengte !Moeilijkheidsraad !Benodigde skills en quest punten |- *Black Knight's Fortress | | | |- *Cook's Assistant | | | |- *Demon Slayer | | | |- *Doric's Quest | | | |- *Dragon Slayer | | | |- *Ernest the Chicken | | | |- *Goblin Diplomacy | | | |- *Imp Catcher | | | |- *The Knight's sword | | | |- *Pirate's Treasure | | | |- *Prince Ali Rescue | | | |- *The Restless Ghost | | | |- *Romeo and Juliet | | | |- *Rune Mysteries | | | |- *Sheep Shearer | | | |- *Shield of Arrav | | | |- *Vampire Slayer | | | |- *Witch's Potion | | | |- Member questen *Animal Magnetism (na The Restless Ghost, Ernest the Chicken en Priest in Peril) *Another Slice of H.A.M. (na Death to the Dorgeshuun, The Giant Dwarf en the Digsite Quest) *As a first resort... (na Big chompy bird hunting en Zogre flesh eaters) *Back to my Roots (na The hand in the sand, Tribal totem, A Fairy Tale part II en One small favour...) *Between a Rock... (na the giant dwarf en Fishing contest) *Big Chompy Bird Hunting *Biohazard (na Plague City) *Cabin Fever (na Pirate's Treasure en Rum Deal) *Catapult Construction (na regicide) *Clock Tower *Cold War *Contact! (na Prince Ali Rescue, Gertrude's Cat en Icthlarin's Little Helper) *Creature of Fenkenstrain (na Priest in Peril en the Restless Ghost) *Darkness of Hallowvale (na In Aid of the Myreque) *Death Plateau *Death to the Dorgeshuun (na the lost tribe) *Desert Treasure (na temple of Ikov, Troll stronghold, The Digsite, Priest in peril, the Tourist trap en Waterfall quest) *Devious Minds (na Wanted!, Troll Stronghold, Recruitment Drive en Doric's Quest) *Digsite Quest *Dream Mentor (na Lunar Diplomacy en Eadgar's Ruse) *Druidic Ritual *Dwarf Cannon *Eadgar's Ruse (na troll stronghold en Druidic ritual) *Eagles' Peak *Elemental Workshop I *Elemental Workshop II (na Elemental workshop I) *Enakhra's Lament *Enlightened Journey *The Eyes of Glouphrie (na the grand tree) *A Fairy Tale Part I (na the lost city en Nature spirit) *A Fairy Tale Part II (na Fairytale part I) *Family Crest *The Feud (na Prince Ali rescue) *Fight Arena *Fishing Contest *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf (na the giant dwarf en fishing contest) *The Fremennik Isles (na the fremennik trials) *The Fremennik Trials *Garden of Tranquility (na creature of fenkenstrain) *Gertrude's Cat *Ghosts Ahoy (na Priest in peril en The restless ghost) *The Giant Dwarf *The Golem *The Grand Tree *The Great Brain Robbery (na creature of fenkenstrain, Cabin fever en recipe for disaster - saving Pirate pete) *Grim Tales (na witch's house) *The Hand in the Sand *Haunted Mine (na priest in peril) *Hazeel Cult *Heroes Quest (na shield of Arrav, Dragon slayer, Merlin's Crystal en Lost city) *Holy Grail (na Merlin's Crystal) *Horror from the Deep *Icthlarin's Little Helper (na gertrude's cat) *In Aid of the Myreque (na In search of the Myreque) *In Search of the Myreque (na Priest in peril) *Jungle Potion *Kennith's Concerns (na the slug menace) *King's Ransom (na murder mystery en Holy grail) *Land of the Goblins (na another slice of HAM en fishing contest) *Legacy of Seergaze (na darkness of hallowvale) *Legends Quest (na Family crest, Underground pass, Shilo Village, Waterfall Quest en Heroes quest) *Lost City *The Lost Tribe (na Rune mysteries en Goblin diplomacy) *Lunar Diplomacy (na Rune mysteries, the Fremennik trials Lost city en Shilo village) *Making History (na priest in peril en the restless ghost) *Merlin's Crystal *Monkey Madness (na the grand tree en tree gnome village) *Monk's Friend *Mountain Daughter *Mourning's Ends Part I (na Big Chompy Bird Hunting, Sheep herder en Roving elves) *Mourning's Ends Part II (na mourning's end part I) *Murder Mystery *My Arm's Big Adventure (na Eadgar's Ruse, The feud en Jungle potion) *Nature Spirit (na Priest in Peril en The Restless Ghost) *Observatory Quest *Olaf's Quest (na The Fremennik Trials) *One Small Favour (na Druidic Ritual, Rune Mysteries en Shilo Village) *The Path of Glouphrie (na Waterfall Quest en The Eyes of Glouphrie) * Perils of Ice Mountain *Plague City *Priest in Peril (na Rune Mysteries) *Rag and Bone Man *Rat Catchers (na Icthlarin's Little Helper) *Recipe for Disaster (Enorm veel, zie quest artikel) *Recruitment Drive (na Black Knight's Fortress en Druidic Ritual) *Regicide (na Underground Pass) *Roving Elves (na Regicide en Waterfall Quest) *Royal Trouble (na Throne of Miscellania) *Rum Deal (na Zogre Flesh Eaters) *Scorpion Catcher *Sea Slug Quest *Shades of Mort'ton (na Priest in Peril, maar Nature Spirit 'STERK' aanbevolen) *Shadow of the Storm (na The Golem en Demon Slayer) *Sheep Herder *Shilo Village (na Jungle Potion) *Slug Menace (na Wanted! en Sea Slug Quest) *A Soul's Bane *Spirits of the Elid *Swan Song (na One Small Favour... en Garden of Tranquility) *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio (na Jungle Potion) *A Tail of Two Cats (na Icthlarin's Little Helper) *Tears of guthix *Temple of Ikov *Throne of Miscellania (na The Fremennik Trials en Heroes Quest) *TokTz-Ket-Dill *The Tourist Trap *Tower of Life *Tree Gnome Village *Tribal Totem *Troll Romance (na Troll Stronghold) *Troll Stronghold *Underground Pass (na Biohazard) *Wanted! (na Recruitment Drive, Priest in Peril, Rune Mysteries en The Lost Tribe) *Watchtower *Waterfall Quest *What Lies Below (na Rune Mysteries) *Witch's House *Wolf Wistle *Zogre Flesh Eaters (na Big Chompy Bird Hunting en Jungle Potion) Mini-Quests: Bar Crawl Card Barbarian Training Chaos Tunnels: The hunt for Surok Ghostly Robes en Shadow Sword Goblin High Priests Knight Waves Training Grounds Mage Arena Mogre mini quest Scarabite Notes The Lair of Tarn Razorlor Varrock Museum Zamorak Mage De beloningen in Skills staan op deze pagina. Series * De Camelot serie, help Merlin en de ridders van de ronde tafel.right ** Merlin's Crystal ** Holy Grail ** King's Ransom * De Elemental Workshop serie, ontdek de nieuwe ore, element, en maak nieuwe items. ** Elemental Workshop I ** Elemental Workshop II * De Dorgeshuun serie, ontdek een ondergronds oud ras dat in de grotten van Lumbridge leeft. ** The Lost Tribe ** Death to the Dorgeshuun ** Another Slice of H.A.M. ** Land of the Goblins * De dwarven serie, maak kennis met de vuren van industrie en dronken dwergen in een dwergen stadje. ** Perils of Ice Mountain ** Dwarf Cannon ** The Giant Dwarf ** Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *''' De Fairy Tale serie', ontdek de handige fairy rings om snel te teleporteren. ** A Fairy Tale Part I ** A Fairy Tale Part II *'De Fremennik serie', raad de lastige raadsels van de Fremmeniks en help ze van hun ice trollen probleem. **The Fremennik Trials ***Throne of Miscellania ***Royal Trouble **The Fremennik Isles **Olaf's Quest **Lunar Diplomacy * '''De Gnome serie', red de bomen van de Gnomes en ga spioneren op het gevaarlijke apeneiland. ** The Grand Tree ** Monkey Madness ** The Eyes of Glouphrie ** The Path of Glouphrie ** Tree Gnome Village * De Myreque series, ontdek het land en het moeras van de vampieren ** In Search of the Myreque ** In Aid of the Myreque ** Darkness of Hallowvale ** Legacy of Seergaze * De Plague city serie, ga met gasmaskers de stad in die geinvecteerd is met een plaag of niet? Ontdek ook het geheime land van de elven.right ** Plague City ** Biohazard ** Underground Pass ** Regicide ** Mourning's Ends Part I ** Mourning's Ends Part II * De Sea Slug serie, Runescape heeft last van irritante onderwater monsters die de macht willen overnemen. Help de temple knights met dit probleem. ** Sea Slug ** Slug Menace ** Kennith's Concerns * De woestijn serie, reis in de brandende woestijn opzoek naar oude schatten of scabarassen. ** Desert Treasure ** Icthlarin's Little Helper ** Contact! ** Dealing with Scabaras * De Temple Knights, vecht mee met de temple knight tegen de black knight en de sea slugs. right ** Black Knights' Fortress ** Recruitment Drive ** Wanted! ** Sea Slug ** Slug Menace * De piraten serie, zoek ongeloofelijke schatten en val andere schepen aan. **Pirate's Treasure **Rum Deal **Cabin Fever * De Trollen serie, help de trollen met hun problemen ** Death Plateau ** Troll Stronghold ** Eadgar's Ruse ** My Arm's Big Adventure ** Troll Romance Quest cape right Voor mensen die alle questen hebben voltooid inclusief de mini questen hebben de mogelijkheid om de mooie en sterke quest cape te halen. Er zal ook nog een mooie hood (cap over je hoofd) bij zitten. Afbeelding:Questcape_en_hood.gif Als ej alle questen hebt voltooid kun je hem kopen voor 99.000 gp bij de Wise Old Man in Draynor Village. De quest cape hoort bij de Cape of Achievements. De cape geeft dezelfde stats en bonessen als de andere capen. Deze cape kan helaas niet getrimd worden. De cape zal als gewoonlijk ook een emotie geven. Bij deze emotie komt er het quest symbool boven je hoofd en je zal een beetje gaan zweven en er zal bliksem uit het symbool komen. Categorie:Quests